guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bahdok Caverns
Does this map count for the cartographer title? Icyangel Strawberry 11:36, 4 December 2006 (CST) :Because it's underground, it's not a part of the world map, and doesn't count towards the title. -- [[User:ImbrilShadowfire|'Imbril Shadowfire']] 11:41, 4 December 2006 (CST) Pile of Loot Anyone else notice the huge pile of loot in the SE corner? To bad you can't grab any of it. Queen Schmuck 16:05, 18 December 2006 (CST) :Looks like ANet read my mind. Now you can grab some of the loot. :P Queen Schmuck 22:57, 22 December 2006 (CST) Need Bounty locations This page still needs the location of the various priests and what bounties they give. Unfortunately I've already advanced too far with the title to still be able to receive bounties in Kourna. Access to Caverns Should there be some mention that Bahdok Caverns are only accessible after you've done Moddok Crevice? I tried to get in there during the mission but couldn't. Fem 17:27, 25 February 2007 (CST) There are multiple bounties available in this zone, though if you've already reached the rank of Sunspear Castellan, you'll need to be in hard mode to get them. Kournan bounties from shrines at both exits Kournan bounty again just NE from Baddok Crevice exit Elemental bounty south central rez shrine Heket bounty south east shrine Mandragor bounty eastern shrine Great Beast bounty central shrine (slightly west of dead center, and east from Wandalz) Kournan bounty north center shrine (up the hill and east from camps) Elemental bounty north east corner shrine Bug Is the listed bug still present? I've been to the SE corner of the caverns getting treasure on a number of occasions, and there seem to be plenty of pools of water there. RossMM 07:57, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :There are pools of water, but the texture is messed up or something. I might change the bug note. --Buzzer 08:38, 3 May 2007 (CDT) ::I've isolated the problem. The water's completely transparent instead of having a tint like most other water in the game, so only the ripples and reflections show up, both of which are disabled if shader quality is set to low or post-processing effects are disabled. -- Gordon Ecker 22:05, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :::I have medium shader quality and post process enabled, and it honestly looked like I was running on a solid... Buzzer 06:01, 4 May 2007 (CDT) ::::In that case I had a similar problem, the pools were there but they didn't look right. It seemed they weren't transparent in the normal watery sense and so looked rather distorted. This was on a high-level graphics setting. RossMM 06:57, 4 May 2007 (CDT) Bosses Has anyone confirmed the location of the bosses in this zone? I know Wandalz, Commander Sehden, and Riseh all spawn in the same consistent locations from farming Wandalz. Can anyone confirm that the other bosses have consistent spawn locations and make a boss map? Rhia Aryx 14:17, 6 May 2007 (CDT) =Vanquisher= I have just vanquished this area and had to kill 289 foes for it, so I'm lowering the boundary to 289 foes required to vanquish this area Vanquished by killing 259 foes. There look to be a lot of pop ups if you head right near the exit to the Terrace to the Elemental boss area. I didn't go that way and vanquished at 259. When I went to have a look at the bit I hadn't gone to yet, a fair few mandragor pop-ups appeared. Artist Joke Anybody else notice a bit of the stone artwork on the mission map and compass have a distinct similarity to a phallus, or is it just me? The "thing" is just a bit northeast of the corridor coming from Moddock Crevice. HanokOdbrook 05:50, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Hidden Treasure When I used the treasure "Do Not Touch" I got an item drop but no Djinn spawned...--Soulflame 02:11, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Graphic Error As I was going to cap a skill today, I noticed a graphic bug near the southmost rez shrine. I'm going to check again to make sure it wasn't a random occurance, but if it is there again, I'm going to put up a note and a screenshot. 3r1c 16:35, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :I went in again and the error was still there. So if nothing is wrong with my PC, it isn't a random bug. 3r1c 17:19, 25 April 2008 (UTC) possible boss bug? When i go to kill the two kournan bosses they don't give me any sunspear points even though i'm in HM have the bounty and am only r9. I have tried to kill them many times so this is not just a random occurence. If you have any information on this please post it.Kurzic protector 02:22, 18 September 2008 (UTC)